


한 발짝 두 발짝

by zhouies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouies/pseuds/zhouies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol takes Jisoo to 'Prom'</p>
            </blockquote>





	한 발짝 두 발짝

**Author's Note:**

> This account has been pretty much dead since forever, i'm very sorry ;a; but here's some cheolsoo. I hope I'll be writing more over the summer, but who knows lol. Here's to Kristine, who's been nagging me about posting on here again. Prepare for the cheesy mess that is this fic.

‘Jisoo-ya,’ Seungcheol’s whole body slumps against Jisoo’s back, instantly halting his current activity. The other members has long left, leaving the two older members in favor of warm mattresses and sweet dreams. Jisoo intentionally stayed behind, wanting sometime alone amidst their busy schedules while using the time to practice on what he felt he still lacks.  
  
Clutching the guitar in his arms, Jisoo shifts to accommodate Seungcheol’s weight, ‘..Cheol-ah.’ Seungcheol is known to prefer writing his lyrics in the studio late at night, his presence doesn’t surprise jisoo as much as it should.

The two are known to leave together quite often, during Seungcheol’s meetings with the company the runs late or when Jisoo has extra practices scheduled with their vocal trainer. Either way, Seungcheol and Jisoo has grown to be quite the pair.

‘Finish up, it’s 3am right now. We should head out soon.’ Seungcheol fully wraps his arms around the other’s shoulders, lightly tapping the guitar resting on his thighs before moving back to grab his own things and prepare to leave for the night.

Jisoo was in the middle of perfecting a chord progression he had in mind before the leader came, ‘I’ll pack the guitar in a bit.’ He knows the other knew him enough to understand that it means he’ll be done in 10 more minutes, having heard that reply couple dozen times before.

Seungcheol made himself comfortable opposite Jisoo, sitting with his phone against his knees as he slouches over it, the light illuminating his features. Jisoo continues to strum his guitar, recalling where he was before Seungcheol interrupted him, weaving melodies together and arranging them to form an unfinished piece.

From where he sits, the leader observes every flick of Jisoo’s fingers against the string, having been accustomed to the way each one feels against his palms. Seungcheol wonders what it was like for the other, before the hours spent training; if his palms were always that calloused.

He’s heard numerous anecdotes on how life was like then for Jisoo, some in great detail and yet Seungcheol somehow reverts to ‘what if’s when faced with things he thought of in passing. He wonders about first times, if Jisoo had the classic teenage dream none of the the others including him has. ‘Josh.’

‘Hmm,’ his thumb is caught between two strings, plucking air as the Seungcheol calls for his attention.

‘What’s prom like?’ Seungcheol asked, head still facing his phone as his thumb scrolls mindlessly. _Checking SNS_ , Jisoo thought.

‘What?’ Jisoo continues to strum right where he left off, ‘I didn’t get to go, remember? Went back only for my GEDs’

‘Did you want to go? I mean, do you still want to go?’

I guess.. Everyone that i knew made it out to be like a 90's rom-com, so sure,’ the melody he’s playing trails off, slowly to quite whisper. ‘For the experience.’ Jisoo emphasizes with a shrug.

‘No senior asked you..? Isn’t that like a thing?’ Seungcheol admits he knows close to nothing about prom in actuality, having only seen it in foreign movies, but he knows enough. _That has to be at thing, right?_ , he thought to himself.

‘Yeah, but i was also nothing but a weeb.’

‘Ya-‘ _you still are_ , that much is true.

‘Let’s get going, cheol-ah.’

\---

Their choice of transport are only limited to a taxi and night buses as it is closer to dawn than it is midnight. The two are sat in the back of bus heading to Apgujeong, or at least another part of the neighbor, as a taxi would have costed them money they don’t have on them. Huddled against each other, Seungcheol rests his head against Jisoo’s shoulders.

‘I’ll take you.’

‘Huh?’ jisoo faces the head of hair that brushes against the tip of his nose with every bump on the road.

‘I’m taking you to prom,’ seungcheol replies, nonchalantly.

Jisoo doesn’t understand what the other is alluding, they’re no longer in high school. Moreover, one situated halfway across the globe. ‘What.’

‘Joshua hong, would you do me the honors of being my prom date?’ Seungcheol finally looks up, hands coming to find Jisoo’s and lacing them together.

‘Right here, right now, prom.’ sensing the other having hard time processing what he just said, Seungcheol motions Jisoo and then himself, ‘Me and you.’

‘…Ok.’ Jisoo hesistantly, agrees. He narrows his eyes at Seungcheol’s face that screams mischief.

The leader pouts once he sees the look on Jisoo’s face, ‘Don’t look at me like that,’

‘Like what?’

'Like you’re doubting my intentions.’ Seungcheol holds both of Jisoo’s hands, sandwiches them between his own. 'I have nothing but pure, PG-rated, intentions to take you out to ‘prom’,’ his eyes forms crescents as a grin threatens to split his face in half.

‘How can i not, especially after that.’ Jisoo is not sure what he signed up for, yet can’t find himself complaining when faced with Choi Seungcheol.

As the bus comes to halting stop 2 shelters away from the one they usually frequent, Seungcheol slides his palms to circle around Jisoo's wrists instead. Pulling him up from his seat, Seungcheol leads him to the open door, quickly sliding his card twice to account for him and Jisoo.

‘This isn’t our stop.’

‘I said right here, right now, didn’t I?’

\---

‘Ok, so, dinner.’ with their hands still laced with the other’s, the two navigate their way through multiple stalls in an underground market, hoping to find kimbap cart in an intersection near one of the other exits. This is not Jisoo’s first time dealing with underground markets, but it definitely is this early in the morning.

‘I can’t believe you’re taking me out to eat kimbap, before your supposed prom nonetheless.’ Jisoo’s eyes dart from one stall the other, spying various middle aged shop-keepers resting on thin rugs, napping before the morning crowd comes to bargain. ‘Is this even allowed? The ahjussi over there- Seungcheol!’

Seungcheol yanks him forward by their interlaced hands, untangling them only to place his palm on the small of Jisoo’s back, ‘Trust me, you’ll love me even more after this. I swear.’

Meeting a cross-section, the pair approaches a stand alone cart placed right in the center. It seems to have been abandoned, despite the steam rising out of the rice cooker behind the stall and various fresh ingredients lying on the table next to it.

‘Cheol-ah, i’m pretty sure the ahjumma won’t appreciate us waiting around here at,’ Jisoo quickly slides his phone from his pocket, ‘half past 3 in the morning for her supposedly amazing 2000won kimbaps.'

‘She must be around here somewhere.’ Seungcheol knows for a fact that the ahjumma manning the stall usually comes hours before to prep, as the crowd floods right as the clock hits 5 for the morning commute. 'Used to go here all the time, she’s.. around.’

As the two stand there waiting, they fail to notice the ahjumma coming from the opposite side of the cross-section, approaching them with bags full of produce. Seungcheol only notices once the woman in her late forties knocks the bag against the stall, trying to place them on the table.

‘Ahjumma!’ the boy makes do with helping her lift the rest of her bags, Jisoo following closely behind.

Her face light up in recognition, having seen him regularly once. ‘Seungcheollie~ it’s been too long..’

The ahjumma thanked the pair for their help, swiftly putting together her well-known reverse kimbap rolls as she makes small talk with the older of the two. She asks what Seungcheol has been doing and if he what kept him from coming buy, making comments about how kids these days are too preoccupied for their own good.

Jisoo watches in fascination, at Seungcheol’s warmth and the ahjumma’s familiarity. He doesn’t feel left out, per se, more so like he’s gotten a peak of the leader that thrives to practice day and night, the Seungcheol that sacrifices his time and effort to seek out his ambitions. Yet Jisoo doesn’t fail to notice the boy he’s gotten close with, the one that welcomes him as he does with an arm around his waist.

The ahjumma wraps their kimbaps to go, sending them off with promises that the next time they come by their meal will be on the house. The two make their way to the nearest exit, mouth stuffed with rice.

‘Good?’ Seungcheol asks, with rice sticking to the side of his mouth.

‘Great,’ Jisoo swipes his thumb to pick up the grain, then wiping it against his jeans, ‘Where are we off to now?’

'The dance, of course!’

\---

Hangang in the early morning is a sight on its own, different from the glittering lights reflecting at night and the heat that plagues at noon. The absence of people makes it almost eerie, yet the wind softly ruffling the grass they passed gives off a refreshing atmosphere. Seungcheol and Jisoo situates themselves quite a distance from the bank of the river, the empty plastic from their meal earlier scrunched into a ball between them.

‘The weather’s nice.’ Jisoo points out, sitting cross-legged facing the other boy.

Seungcheol with his hands stretched out behind him replies, ‘Isn’t it always.’

The wind continues to ruffle Jisoo’s hair, his bangs wouldn’t stop covering his eyes, which are slowly taking in his surroundings with the dim streetlamps as a guide.

‘Basketball court? Really, Cheol-ah.’

‘Hey! It’s like ones in those romcoms right? They always do it in their school gym or whatever.’ this is one of the things Seungcheol is sure about. If there’s one thing about prom he knows, it’s that it’s always done at a gym. ‘Like High School Musical, you know, gotta give you the most authentic experience money could buy.’

‘..Right’ Jisoo, deadpans. ‘I’ll give it to you, it is not the most ideal time to be planning a prom.’

‘I take offense in that, Hong.’

‘Hmmm..’

The two sat in silence, enjoying the view of the river from where they are. Different from seeing it upclose, the distance give them a wholesome view of the bridge that connect the two parts of seoul. The city has only started to wake, bustle kept at a minimum with car passing the bridge every once in a while.

The wind passes once more, instilling chill on Jisoo is out in a only thin tee and a checkered shirt to layer. Different from Seungcheol, who is bundled up in a hoodie.

‘Cold?’

Jisoo shifts closer to where seungcheol is sitting, ‘Kinda, a little.’

Just before Jisoo could huddle against Seungcheol, the other stands up and gives Jisoo a hand to do the same.

‘Come here.’ Seungcheol pulls Jisoo close, Jisoo’s head nestled on his neck and his hands clutching his back.

They both sway back and forth, Jisoo finally warmed up thanks to both Seungcheol and their slow, steady movements to ward off the chill. The leader slowly tucks his nose on Jisoo’s hair, ‘Sun’s almost up.’ With that, he starts humming a song Jisoo knows in passing but can’t quite place.

He looks up to meet Seungcheol’s eyes, ‘This is possibly the cheesiest thing you’ve ever done.’

‘Authentic 90's rom-com experience, Jisoo-ya.'

‘You’re talking as if you’ve watched any at all.’ Jisoo quietly laughs to himself, noticing something amiss, ‘You’re missing one thing.’

‘Huh?’

‘The stereo,’ Seungcheol stares back at him, bewildered. ‘That’s quintessential.’

Seungcheol replies with a hearty laugh, a grin following short after. Letting his hand fall away from Jisoo’s waist, he pulls out his phone from the pocket of his hoodie. Unlocking the device, he quickly launches an app and plays the song he was humming earlier.

‘Fine,’ from the pocket located on the other side of his hoodie, Seungcheol pulls out a pair of earphones. He places one on his left ear and offers the right one to Jisoo, ‘Here you go, princess.’

‘Don’t call me that.’

‘No worries, by the end of the night you’ll definitely be prom queen.’

‘Choi Seungcheol!’ Jisoo knocks his forehead against Seungcheol chest, cheeks blooming with a rosy blush. Their dance was cut short as Seungcheol’s phone suddenly died from low battery, charging his phone sporadicly beforehand seems to have been a choice that bites him in the ass.

Jisoo then decide that they both should head back soon, they’ve been gone for too long. It’s not often that they get to be alone for long periods of time. Despite the lack of dates the two have gone on in the past year, he’s thankful that in those times that they have gone, Seungcheol makes it all worth it.

‘Thank you, cheesy little shit.’

‘As long as I’ll be the prom king to your queen.’

‘Shut up.'


End file.
